How to treat a lady
by IDair
Summary: Wendy Darling meets Captain Hook. Peter Pan is not exactly ecstatic about it. M rated!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** How to treat a lady

 **Summary:** Wendy Darling meets Captain Hook. Peter Pan is not exactly _ecstatic_ about it. M rated!

 **Timeline:** AU, Peter's not Rumple's father, same old same old.

 **Main Characters:** Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Killian Jones

 **Disclaimer: I do** _ **not**_ **own OUAT, obviously.**

 **I had this floating** **unfinished** **in my drafts for** _ **so**_ **long I kinda grow fond of** **it.** **Just kidding.**

 **Warnings:** **M rated, kinda dark, no stuff for children here, okay? When it comes to OUAT!Pan is always better to warn you all people.**

* * *

Mr. Smee hated the hot, wet air of the Neverland jungle.

The Captain sent him scouting on the beach and an order was an _order_ , he certainly didn't want his anger on him but damn it, he really, really _hated_ that jungle.

He drags his feet across the branches, sweat dripping on his forehead, cheeks hot, his red hat in place warming up his entire face. He takes it off, keeps walking.

No one seemed to be around.

That was good.

He was about to turn around and go back to the Jolly Roger, when something, _someone_ appear in his visual field.  
Mr. Smee looks up again and blinks.

Some blonde hair and a white dress flutter in the midst of green, where the forest slid towards the beach, making an almost ethereal figure take form in front of his eyes.

Mr. Smee narrows his eyes.

He squints hard.

She was…

* * *

"A _girl_?"

Back on the deck of the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook puts down his telescope, eyebrows knotted together on his forehead.

"What _girl_? Maybe you have poor eyesight, Mr. Smee. You must be mistaken. Pan's minions are all _boys_." The Captain fights hard the urge to rolls his eyes.

Really? They were called the Lost _Boys_ , it should have been obvious enough even for someone as dumb-head as Smee.

"No, I _swear_ I saw her, Captain. She was a girl and quite a pretty one, I might add"

Hook jerks his head to look back at his boatswain.

His eyes are pensive, confused. His frown grows even deeper on his forehead.

* * *

Killian Jones was really the furthest to understanding the workings of the devious mind of that _demon-boy_ (as he liked to call Pan), nor did he want to.

For his own safety, he learned pretty fast how to keep his distance from everything that was Pan's concern.

And in Neverland that was pretty much _everything._

But if that Mr Smee's words were true, well, that was really _intriguing_ to say at least, for lack of better words.

Pan never showed interest in girls before.

Hook highly doubted he knew anything at all about the pleasures of the female company.

And even if he knew a lot _better_ than to trust the mask the devil showed, Pan was still in the body of _lad_ after all.

And if the lad was finally going through puberty, well, it could only mean _dreadful_ things were ahead for all of them.

Surely, that was one good reason to keep himself off the land for quite a while.

But still, he couldn't shake the idea.

The news that there was a girl on the island, that Pan brought a girl was just too good to pass on and not _see_ for himself.

* * *

"You are _indeed_ a pretty one"

The voice speaking the words is deep, adult and totally stranger and makes Wendy spin around, suddenly.

The sun hits Hook's cheekbones and the water behind him sparkles just as blue as his eyes.

The ocean murmurs, the waves crash behind him, almost singing a song to introduce him.

* * *

 **So this is a new experiment I'm trying out.**

 **I really don't wanna stop writing but since I'm a serial procrastinator with** **serious** **time management issues, from now on, I decided I'm gonna split up** **this** **stor** **y** **into short chapters so I can edit and post them faster and hopefully (?) more regularly.**

 **Would that be alright with you guys? Please, let me know down below.**

 **Also how do you feel about** **this chapter?**

 **I just couldn't** _ **not**_ **throw Hook in the middle of the giant dis-functionality of Peter and Wendy and somehow it turned into this.**

 **As always, the biggest thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember when I said I'd update faster? Yeah, me neither. :P**

 **Enjoy the new chapter? Happy reading!**

* * *

Wendy blinks. She stares at the tall, handsome (could she really call him that?) man with dark hair and a full black leather attire standing right in front of her.

He was _definitely_ an adult. But, how was that possible? She thought there were _no_ grownups in Neverland.

"I must say I'm surprised Pan can even choose his little..." Hook pauses, clicks his tongue, looking for the right word, " _pets_ " he finishes.

A familiar, British (maybe?) accent swirls over his voice, lowering it into a sweet mockery and Hook's eyebrows rise up in a _too_ familiar and suggestive manner. His blue eyes glint with malice.

 _Pet_ _s?_ Wendy frowns in annoyance and she instinctively takes a step back.

She knew Neverland was full of dangers already and this _man_ could not bring anything good either. Plus, she knows nothing of him. "Who are you?" she asks, her voice lightly shaking.

"Oh, right. I haven't introduce myself, how _bad form_ of me," he smiles, "Killian Jones," he says and makes some kind of over-pretentious bow to her, "but I must say I prefer _Captain,"_ he clears his throat, "Captain _Hook._ " He steps closer to her, wavering his left arm and showing the hook at the end of it.

Wendy's eyes flicker on the shining steel appendage but doesn't step forward, nor she move further away. Hook smirks.

She cannot trust him, she knows that, but she still can't tell if she should be afraid of him or not.

But the fact is, she's _not_. She's not afraid of him. There's something about him that... reassures her, that tells her not to fear him, as crazy as it might be.

Killian's… _Hook_ 's smirk is wild, his voice is deep and it sends a shiver down her back, the same way Peter's does sometimes but his eyes, his eyes are nothing like Peter's.

They're blue, charming, and despite the apparent maliciousness, there's something softer in them. Something that doesn't match the rest of his darkness.

As she stands on her spot, he comes closer, "What's your name, _love_?" his breaths, his face suddenly inches from hers.

Wendy flutters her eyelashes, opens her mouth, hesitates. From this close, he really does look _handsome._

"Wendy" she murmurs. Then, quietly, she adds "Wendy Darling"

" _Wendy_ " he says, almost testing how the name sounds on his lips. She feels his breath on her cheek. His hook brushes away the hair from her shoulder, lingering there.

Wendy for a moment is lost staring as his blue eyes.

He is more than just handsome, he has something that... he's outright _charming_.

Her gaze slips down the scar on his right cheekbone, the facial hair and his red, soft-looking lips. Her mouth parts on its on accord, she only vaguely hears her sighing in the air between them but then, a sudden noise behind her makes her jump. They both turn their heads.

"I wouldn't move any further if you still care about your other hand, _Captain_ "

Pan is standing tall over a pointy rock on the coast behind them. His arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows hard and green eyes unreadable.

Hook throws down his head, annoyed, like he was interrupted in the middle something really important, then he forces a smile. "Pan" he greets him, "I was _just_ wondering when you'd introduce me to your latest… _guest_. But apparently I have to do everything myself, don't I?"

Peter jumps off the rock, walks right towards them.

"It's not like you ever _bother_ before" Peter dismisses him, throwing a glare at the hook still on Wendy's shoulder.

Wendy follows his eyes and only then she seems to remember how close Hook still was. And it seems the Captain had no intention to move further away from her. Now that Pan had his attention, Wendy steps away from him to keep a somewhat _respectful_ distance between them.

"Never saw a _lass_ here before" Hooks smirks.

"Things change" Peter states, lips thinned. His answer makes Hook burst into laughter.

 _Yes,_ _and_ _the Jolly Roger is a horse,_ he thought. He's been in Neverland for God's know how long and _nothing_ had ever changed in Pan's island.

Pan fights hard to keep the irritation from showing on his features, clenches his hand into a fist.

"What are you doing? You're _recruiting_ girls now?" Hook grins, the humor still in his voice.

"Maybe if it were your business you'll know" Pan smirks back.

"Well, I would understand if you wanted a change, especially since she is such… a _darling_." Peter rolls his eyes, makes a face, showing exactly how _a_ _wful_ he thought his pun was. "It does make me wonder… What are you doing with her?" Hook throws a glance towards Wendy and his toungue pushes againt his inner cheek, like he was thinking right then of all the things _he_ could do with her.

Wendy stands awkwardly, her cheeks flush. Under the sunlight, Peter's pale cheeks seems to turn pink too, but it lasts just the fraction of a moment, then almost as he wished it away, his face hardens and his frown only grows deeper and more dangerous.

" _None_ of your business" Pan punctuates the words almost into Hook's face, hissing them with hatred.

His anger was mounting faster than usual and Peter didn't know _why_.

Playing with Hook has always been fun. Him and the pirates were a nice diversion when he felt bored. Every word, every move of his has always been precisely calculated when he played with the Captain. But now, the imagine of him with his _bloody_ hand - _hook_ \- on Wendy burned out into his brain and he suddenly felt like boiling. He felt livid, fuming.

"You think? I beg to differ, because _I,_ unlike you _,_ would know exactly what to do with a girl like her. _I"_ he pauses to look at Wendy again, as if he left space for her to wonder what he meant. A positively _lustful_ light in his eyes. The tip of his tongue flicks out to lick the corner of his lip, " _definitely_ would."

Wendy doesn't know why but right then her mind focuses on the fact that she is standing there, on the beach in her white nightgown and it seems really the most inappropriate dress to wear in front of two... gentlemen. She flinches, blushing ever harder, looks back at Peter.

He wasn't looking at her though, his eyes fixed on Hook. His gaze turned to stone.

The wind blows cold around them. Peter's mood changed and definitely not for the best.

He appears right in front of Hook suddenly, "Go back to your ship, if you still wanna live another day" he rumbles right to his face.

Hook doesn't move, with his smirk firm in place, he holds Pan's gaze for just _one_ second. One second _too_ long.

It happens so fast, Wendy could barely see it.

In an instant, Pan lifts his arm, spread out his hand and Hook flies across the beach and then fall down on his back, on the sand with a hard thump _._

 _Magic._

Wendy gasps. The Captain moans in pain, as he tries to sit up. Pan steps in front of him before he has a chance to get up, making sure Hook remembered very well that his magic is strong enough to hurt him, to kill him right _there_. Pan lowers to him, one elbow on his bent knee, he looks at Hook straight in the eyes. His face darker than ever.

"Go back to your ship," Peter hisses again, "and if you still have dear your life, make sure neither _you_ nor any other _grownups_ of your little crew set foot on the land again without my permission."

And because Hook _did_ care for his life, he did as Pan said and left.

* * *

 **Thanks _so_ much for reading, again. **

**Did you enjoy the Hook/Wendy/Pan _fab three_ dynamic? Let me know! See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter here! Thank you guys for all the support. I'll never stop saying that. All the love.**

* * *

Hook knows he should feel luck.

And he _does_ feel lucky.

He had been reckless enough for that day. Way too reckless than he usually was. His back hurts like hell and he's sure he could have risked it all in that moment he decided to toy with Pan.

 _ _I,__ _unlike you_ _ _,__ _would know exactly what to do with a girl like her._

Still, something like the smugness of a victory gloated inside his chest.

After all, he played his game and risked enough for that day.

But the risk had been so _worthy_. The bloody eyes of Pan burned. He made him lose control and if he could do it again using that girl, well then, there was no low that was too low for him and maybe, when the time came, he'd found his way out.

His lips twitched, and the fingers of his good hand closed into a fist.

Killian Jones didn't feel sorry for that Darling girl.

(It was just time to open a _brand-new_ bottle of rum.)

He didn't care for that poor, _little_ lost soul.

Back to the Jolly Roger, he keeps telling himself he couldn't have saved her from Pan's clutches even if he _really_ wished it.

There were no _heroes_ in that hellhole of island.

And even if Pan woke up one day and decided to change that, _Captain_ _Hook_ certainly wouldn't have been one of them.

* * *

When Peter turns to face Wendy, his eyes are glowing with pure rage.

"What are you doing here?" he thunders.

Wendy flinches but doesn't drop her gaze. "I just went for a walk and-"

"And _what?_ " he cuts her off, absolutely livid. "I personally told you not come here! I told you to stay away from the beach. This is where the pirates come!"

"Well, they don't seem so _bad_. Not the Captain, at least."

Peter makes a face. "Hook is the _worst_ of them all!" he utters, something disgusting in his voice.

"Well, he can't be worse than _you_ are!" Wendy spits back, bitter.

"You think you're gonna get away with it?" Pan pressures, ignoring her insult. "I told you to not to come here! I told you to _stay away_ from the beachand you deliberately disobeyed _me!_ "

"I told _you_ I was just walking around. I didn't know I would end up to the beach. It's not my fault if all the paths look the same in this stupid forest!" she yells, throwing her hands up. Now she was getting angry too. If he thought he could boss her around he really thought wrong.

"Well, then next time I'll make sure you won't _walk_ around anymore, if you know what's good for you. How about that?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"You're not _nearly_ half as clever as you seem to be, are you?"

Wendy's cheeks flushed.

He was telling her she was _stupid,_ now? How dare he! She wanted to slap him.

"And… What if I do, uh? What if I do walk around? What if I come here again?" The anger suddenly made her face so hot. Because if he thinks he can go around giving her orders and expect her to follow just a little puppet like than he's _so_ wrong and she's _so_ tired of it.

Peter's jaw clenches, his eyebrows harden.

"Try me and you'll see for yourself. There'll be consequences and I promise you you won't like enjoy them as much as _I_ will"

"Really? And what are you gonna do to me, uh?" Wendy challenges him. Her chin lifted, her eyes daring but she's bluffing. She's _completely_ bluffing. Because she knows the power he has. The entire island is bowed to him. He has magic and he could kill her or doing something even worse to her in a blink of an eye. She saw him with the Captain just moments before. But she pushes him anyway because she _hates_ him. He trapped her in Neverland for God's know how long by now, and she absolutely _hates_ him.

She hates him _so_ damn much.

Pan stares at her, green eyes flashing.

"You know what? Maybe I'll go to Hook, maybe I'll go to Hook _right now_!" Wendy shouts at him. Even if it was mostly an empty threat, because even if Pan was awful, that _man_ was certainly not to be trusted and not only because he was a pirate.

She caught that look Hook shot her, she sensed it was a look reserved for a _woman_.

She was not a woman. _Yet_. She would not know how to deal with a man like him.

He had something almost as dark as Peter in his eyes. _Lust_.

She couldn't wrapped her mind around it and there was also something else, like a thirst for _revenge_ _._ Buried within but still burning on the surface, like tangled in a private game between him and Pan.

But if mentioning that pirate is pushing a button of his, well, it's little consolation but she'll have that.

She locks her eyes with his. She sees Peter's eyes blaze with that burning hot rage.

 _I,_ _unlike you, would_ _know e_ _x_ _actly what to do with a girl like her._

Hook's word resound somewhere in the back of her mind, both entrancing and menacing and she cannot stop herself, "Maybe he'll show me someone like him knows how to treat me! Maybe he'll show me he actually knows how to treat a lady!" she yells.

And just like that, Pan bursts off.

She never sees him pulling out his dagger, until she has her back pushed roughly against a tree and the cold lame pressed against the veins of her throat.

* * *

Wendy saw Peter angry before.

She spent enough time in the island to know what Pan looks like when something didn't go as he wanted, when the _king_ finally lost his temper. It didn't happen as often with the Boys as it did with her.

But right now, right now Pan's eyes had something she's sure she's never witnessed before.

They don't shine with the usual malice and naughtiness he has before he decide to strike his straw.

They're just dark, _cracking_ and filled with such a _hatred_ \- towards her? Towards Hook?- she can't tell, both probably, it seems he's fighting to let it remain inside the confines of his being.

Wendy swallows hard and then tries to inhale. _Breath in_. Peter's pushing her against the tree _so_ hard. His left hand holding his dagger to her throat and his right hand and arm pressing against her stomach, trapping her arms along her sides, to keep her from moving. Every breath she takes it hurts.

"And you think _I_ don't know how to treat you? You think I don't know how to treat a lady?" he asks, _rumbles_ against her face _,_ as his eyes piercing right into hers.

Wendy just looks down at the lame of his dagger.

 _Obviously_ , he did not.

And if she didn't feel a rush of adrenaline through her veins, her heart pumping only panic and terror and fear for her life, maybe she would have told him.

Not that it really mattered because she _wasn't_ a lady. Not yet.

And thinking about it, about how that choice was ripped form her, because deep down she knows now she'll never get to be one makes her wants to cry.

She sees his arm jerking quickly within the corner of her eyes and she shut her eyes close forcefully, sure he is gonna kill her _right then_.

She barely can take one more breath that her head hits the trunk behind her, her breath crashes, breaks against his face, his lips.

And then his mouth is crashing down on hers.

Like from a far away place, she barely hears the thump of his dagger falling on the ground.

* * *

 **I heard you guys like** **cliffhangers,** **right? :)**


End file.
